La salle de bain de tous les désirs
by Itstartwithasmile
Summary: Un été. Un jeu dont les protagonistes ne s'en remettront pas N'ayez crainte! Ya pas de morts
1. Il était un fois un jeu moldu

**Action ou Vérité ? _ou __La salle de bain de tous les désirs. _**

Auteur: Nini

Genre: Romance/humour

Résumé: Un été. Un jeu dont les protagonistes ne s'en remettront pas (N'ayez crainte! Ya pas de morts )

Note de l'auteur: Et voici ma seconde fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également. Cette fois-ci elle sera plus longue et donc il y aura plus de suspence! A vos marques! Prêt(e)s? PARTEZ!

BONNE LECTURE!

**Chapître1 : Il était une fois un jeu moldu… **

En ce mois de juillet, le Terrier revivait. En effet, la famille Weasley accueillait comme toujours Harry et Hermione en son sein. Ainsi dans cette charmante bicoque, nous trouvons Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Les jumeaux ayant un appartement au-dessus de leur locaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils ne résidaient plus dans la demeure familiale qui tenait comme toujours debout uniquement par magie.

Cela faisait seulement une journée qu'Hermione et Harry étaient arrivés, Harry avec Dumbledore en soirée, Hermione ramenée par Mr Weasley de la gare de Londres.

Au matin du deuxième jour, il devait être 10h tout au plus quand les « hostilités » commencèrent. En effet, Hermione s'ennuyant un peu décida de pimenter ces vacances. Pour cela, elle attendit que Ginny revienne dans leur chambre. Les deux filles étaient habillés sportivement en vue d'une partie de Quidditch-maison avec les garçons. Ginny rangeait quelques affaires. Hermione surveillait l'heure en faisant semblant de lire. Lorsque l'heure H fut enfin venue, elle passa à l'action.

He –Ginny. Tu veux jouer à un jeu moldu avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

G –Ca dépend. Quoi comme jeu ?

He –Je t'explique. Ca s'appelle Action ou Vérité. Le principe est simple. Je te pose cette question. Tu me réponds soit action soit vérité. Si tu réponds action, tu devras faire une chose que je te demanderai. Si tu réponds vérité, tu devras répondre honnêtement à une question. Si tu refuse de faire l'action ou de répondre, il y a un gage.

G –Mouaip. Ca m'a l'air tordu ton truc.

He –C'est simple. Faisons un exemple. Action ou Vérité ?

G, soupirant –Action.

Hermione sourit. C'était bien la réaction qu'elle espérait.

He –Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas aller chercher ton pull dans la salle de bain et le ramener. Simple, non ?

G, méfiante –Ouaip. « _Où est l'arnaque ?_ » Quand ?

He –Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre et entra en face, dans la salle de bain. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à aller chercher un pull dans une salle de bain ? Peut-être le fait de découvrir un jeune homme séduisant sortir de la douche, tout ruiselant…

H –Ginny ! s'écria Harry attrapant rapidemant une serviette.

Ginny, rouge comme une pivoine, attrapa en vitesse son pull et resortit immédiatement. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Hermione était sur le lit, balançant ses jambes.

He –Alors ? Simple, tu vois. Dit-elle un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Ginny s'adossa contre la porte, serrant son pull de toutes ses forces.

G –Simple ! Tu rigoles ! … Attends une seconde… Ne me dis pas que…Tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'il était sous la douche !

Hermione sourit simplement. Ginny lui jeta son pull à la figure. Elle l'esquiva en se levant. La rouquine essayait de reprendre son souffle qui fut coupé en entrant dans la salle d'eau. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à oublier le corps finement musclé du survivant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle rougissait de plus belle.

He, amusée –A ton tour.

G –OK. Action ou Vérité ?

He –Action. Dit-elle sur un ton de badinerie.

Ginny réfléchissait. Comment le lui faire payer ? A ce moment-là, elle entendit sa mère râler après son frère. Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Elle souriait à présent.

A la vue de ce sourire, Hermione cessa de rire, se disant qu'Harry torse nu ou complètement nu ne devait pas en être à l'origine.

G –Tu devras embrasser Ron. Et sur la bouche.

A son plus grand étonnement, son amie répondit par l'affirmative.

He –Ok. Et ça se fera même avant ce soir. Ca te va ?

Ginny en resta bouche bée. Décidément, Hermione lui réservait bien des surprises et elle commençait même à aimer de plus en plus cette sœur d'adoption.

Lorsque Ginny lui avait demandé d'embrasser Ron, elle se stoppa. Plus rien de ne fonctionnait. A part peut être son imagination qui ces jours-ci bouillonnait à propos des mâles et de leurs corps. Se disant qu'après tout, elle l'avait mérité et surtout cherché. C'était bien elle qui avait décidé que le jeu serait pimenté, non ? Et bien elle fut servi. Elle accepta son sort.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'elle venait de sceller son destin…


	2. Un jeu de portes

**Chapitre 2 : Un jeu des portes… **

La partie de Quidditch fut assez bien équilibrée : Harry et Hermione d'un côté. Ginny et Ron de l'autre, Harry et Ginny relevant le nouveau de la partie. Elle se termina par la victoire de Ron et Ginny vers 11h40.

Ron décida d'aller prendre sa douche avant d'aller manger. Hermione se retrouva seule avec Ginny et Harry. Au bout d'un moment, en ayant marre d'entendre parler Quidditch, elle en profita pour les taquiner au sujet de la douche. Hermione lançant une remarque de trop fit réagir Ginny au quart de tour. Celle-ci se leva et voulut se jeter sur Hermione pour l'étrangler. Notre amie, voyant le coup venir, s'échappa en vitesse à l'étage Ginny à ses trousses. Elle entra dans la première pièce venue qui se trouvait être la salle de bain ! C'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'adossa à la porte, qu'elle avait préalablement refermée, qu'elle remarqua la présence du rouquin. Heureusement pour elle et pour lui, il portait un vieu pantalon kaki. Seulement un pantalon kaki. Ses cheveux roux était attaché en cardigan. Deux mèches frivoles encadraient son visage parsemés de taches de rousseurs. De mignonnes taches de rousseurs. Elle rougit devant pareil spectacle. Décidément, Ron devenait de plus en plus un homme et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

Lorsque celui-ci voulut protester de l'intrusion de son amie, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, plaquant Hermione entre celle-ci et le mur.

Ginny –T'aurai pas vu Hermione !

Ron –Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

Ginny referma la porte rageusement, toujours aussi furieuse contre son amie. Celle-ci respira un bon coup et remercia Ron d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle.

Ron –Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Nos deux amis se retrouvèrent alors pris en sandwich entre la porte et le mur. Ron faisait son maximum pour ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Hermione.

Harry –Ron ? Tiens j'aurai jurer l'avoir entendu…

Il referma la porte.

Malgré l'espace libéré après la fermeture de la porte, Ron ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Et avec Hermione en prime. Il n'avait aucune envie de se pousser, il voulait maintenir ce contact charnel le plus longtemps possible. Profitant de leur promiscuité pour sentir ses cheveux bruns, il se pencha vers elle. Ils sentaient bon la vanille. Il adorait ce parfum.

Lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle, elle s'était raidie, retenant son souffle. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il humait ses cheveux, elle rougit de plus belle. Son cœur lui fit mal. Il tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, qu'il s'apaise. Elle se força à garder ses mains plaquées contre le mur froid de la salle de bain. Si jamais elle le touchait…Se retenir. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Se retenir de le toucher. Et garder la tête froide. Dieu que c'était dur !

Soudain Ron se recula un peu.

Hermione soupira. Cependant, elle pouvait maintenant admirer sa musculature. Finalement, le Quidditch avait du bon. Ron avait des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il y avait même les fameuses tablettes de chocolats ! Elle rougit encore si c'était possbile.

Il avait la gorge sèche. Il s'était reculé juste à temps. S'il était resté près d'elle plus longtemps, son sang aurait afflué encore plus vite vers une certaine partie de son anatomie et il aurait été encore plus embarassé qu'il ne l'ai actuellement. Mais pourquoi diable lui faisait-elle à ce point de l'effet ? C'était son amie. Rien de plus. Laissant son regard descendre, il remarqua qu'elle était surtout une très jolie jeune femme. Une très jolie jeune femme attirante qui le dévorait des yeux. Réalisant la soudaine apparition du trouble qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter devant elle, il se retourna, alla au lavabo, récupéra un T-shirt et le mit.

Hermione se réveilla alors. Elle ouvrit la porte, regarda quand même attentivement de gauche à droite pour voir si Ginny était encore dans le coin. et sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain , se réfugiant dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour faire disparaître la tension qui s'était installée dans son bas ventre.

« _Nom de Dieu ! C'est Hermione ! Resaisit toi mon vieux ! C'est juste Hermione !_ »

Et parce que c'était juste Hermione, la tension s'accentua de plus belle.


	3. Défi relevé! Le jeu continue!

**Action ou Vérité ? _La salle de bain de tous les désirs._**

Petit chapître mais très important! La suite prochainement ;)

(et merci pour toutes ces reviews! ;) )

**Chapitre 3 : Défi relevé ! **

Le reste de l'après-midi, les filles et les garçons s'évitèrent. Ron et Harry faisait une partie d'échec version sorcier dans le salon. Hermione s'était réfugié dehors sous un arbre avec un livre à l'abri de leur regard et Ginny était restée dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Mme Weasley demanda aux garçons un peu d'aide pour mettre la table, Ron se décida à rompre le silence quasi monacal de la maisonnée.

Ron –Tu…euh..Tu ne trouves pas que les filles sont étranges depuis ce matin ?

Harry –Un peu. (il haussa les épaules). Ce sont des filles après tout. (pause) Si tu veux mon avis, je crois surtout qu'il faudrait penser à fermer à clef la porte de la salle de bain quand on y est.

Ils rougirent tous les deux à la pensée de ce qui s'était produit dans la matinée. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué leur expérience respective mais ils acquiessèrent silencieusement à cette idée.

Hermione, enentendant le tintamare de la vaisselle, se décida à rentrer et à donner un coup de main. En effet, ce soir ils accueillaient les jumeaux.

La tablée fut disposée ainsi : Mr Weasley en bout de table, Mrs Weasley à sa gauche, Hermione à sa droite, Ron placé à droite d'Hermione, suivit de Georges. A gauche de Mrs Weasley, il y avait Ginny suivit de Harry et de Fred. Ainsi placé, Hermione était en face de Mrs Weasley, Ginny en face de Ron, Harry en face de Georges. (c'est clair ? ;) )

Les discussions allaient bon train durant le repas. Mr Weasley posait des questions sur des objets moldus à Hermione, Molly écoutant passivement.Tandis que les autres papotaient activement à propos de la boutique des frangins farceurs qui fonctionnait plutôt bien. Les jumeaux étant toujours à la recherche de nouvelles idées, ils écoutaient les propositions plus ou moins réalisables d'Harry et Ron ainsi que de Ginny qui soit réfrénait leurs ardeurs soit suivait leur délire. Autant dire que leur discussion était mouvementé, si bien qu'Hermione et Mr Weasley ne s'entendait presque plus. Soudain Hermione, en ayant marre d'entendre Ron lui hurler dans l'oreille presque à tout bout de champ, se retourna vers lui, de sa main droite lui fit tourner la tête et là elle captura ses lèvres. Ron ne bougea plus, pétrifié. Tout le monde fut cloué sur place.Silence total.

He –Tais-toi et mange. dit-elle au rouquin avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Mr Weasley comme si de rien n'était.

Tout le monde (ou presque) rigola un bon coup en voyant la tête éffaré de Ron puis les discussions reprirent. Ron, gêné, termina son assiette en silence. Hermione lança un regard furtif à Ginny qui comprit le message. Elle avait tenu parole. Cependant, Ginny comprit aussi en regardant Ron que ce « défi » , si on peut l'appeler ainsi, venait de changer à jamais la relation qui liait son frère et son amie…


	4. Jeu des langues

**Action ou Vérité ? _La salle de bain de tous les désirs._**

Ce fut long, je sais mais voici la suite

Le prochain chapitre mettra un bon bout de temps avant de paraître suite à un manque d'inspiration et à une tonne de travail scolaire à faire…argh.

BONNE LECTURE ! ;)

**Chapitre 4 : Jeu des langues ! **

Hermione évita soigneusement de rencontrer le regard de Ron. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin avec lui. Mais quelque part en elle cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.Une fois la table déservie, Hermione fila en haut. Elle ne voulait pas être malpolie mais être dans la même pièce que Ron s'avérait être difficile tout à coup. Et puis les jumeaux ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur de toute façon. Hermione entra dans sa chambre et referma sa porte. Elle respira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle reste maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle prit le premier livre qui passa et s'installa sur le lit pour essayer de se changer les idées. Peine perdue. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle relisait la même phrase sans pour autant la comprendre. Elle repensait sans cesse au baiser. Ron avait les lèvres douces et il salait bien ses plats. Cette pensée la fit sourire. En y repensant, la tête de Mrs Weasley n'était pas mal non plus. Une bombe aurait explosé dans son salon qu'elle aurait réagit pareil. Elle se retint de rire. Personne n'avait fait de remarque à ce propos. Mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Hermione n'en doutait pas. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à ce calmer et à lire cette foutue phrase et surtout la comprendre, on toqua à sa porte. Le son était faible mais tout de même audible.

He –Entrez.

Une tête rousse passa dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait. Elle reconnaitrait cette tête n'importe où…

Ron entra timidement dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le plus gros était fait. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à engager la conversation. Dur dur pour un rouquin mal à l'aise avec les mots. Et pourtant la question quitta ses lèvres avant même que son esprit ne l'imprime :

Ron –Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il les yeux baissés vers ses pantouffles, leurs trouvant tout à coup un intérêt particulier….

« Argh ! » pensa immédiatement Hermione qui avait de nouveau plongé la tête dans son livre, trop gênée pour le regarder. THE question… Fallait-il être franche et tout lui dire ? Ou bien mentir…pour son bien… N'aimant pas mentir de nature et doutant du fait qu'il valait mieux laisser Ron dans l'ignorance, Hermione inspira profondément et se décida à tout dévoiler à son ami. Elle lui raconta sommairement l'idée générale du jeu qu'elle avait commencé avec Ginny et son engagement à réaliser « l'action ».

Ron écouta attentivement et fut inconsciemment déçu par ce qu'il avait entendu. Sa raison l'avait prévenu mais la déception fut quand même amer. Il avait espéré…

Ron –Ah. Fut tout ce qu'il put dire, la gorge serrée.

Il se maudissait. Il maudissait surtout sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle l'avait embrassé à cause d'autre chose qu'un foutu défi !

Ron –C'était juste pour jouer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione –Oui. …Un peu...pause En fait, non. murmura-t-elle.

Ron releva vivement la tête et la regarda d'un air effaré. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Elle avait toujours le nez dans son bouquin mais il lui semblait voir ses joues rosirent derrière les pages…

Hermione –On refait une partie ?

Cette phrase lui avait échappé. Elle mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Mais c'était trop tard. Voyant Ron écarquiller les yeux, elle devina qu'il avait sûrement du entendre ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple pensée de la partie lubrique de sa cervelle. Maintenant elle le voyait s'avancer vers elle, le pas mal assuré mais réduisant quand même la distance.

Ron –D'accord.

Hermione –Quoi ? Euh…

Ron était maintenant juste au-dessus d'elle. Il commenca à se pencher en prenant appui sur les piliers du lit, retenant sa respiration.

Hermione –Euh…C'était pour rire ! tenta-t-elle dans un dernier effort de reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle sur ses sentiments et sur les battements de son coeur.

Ron se figea à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Hermione –C'est…Ce n'est pas… elle déglutit une obligation. Si tu ne veux pas…elle baissa de nouveau la tête

Ron –J'en ai envie dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ron posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux. Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Elle mit son livre de côté et placa ses mains sur les joues de son ami. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi une multitude de chastes petits baisers. Cependant au fur et à mesure de l'échange, les mains de Ron devenaient de plus en plus moites et il perdait sa prise sur les piliers, glissant de plus en plus. Et finalement, il perdit de son adhérence et retomba sur Hermione qui entraînée dans le mouvement se retrouva allongée sur le lit, Ron au-dessus d'elle. Surpris tous les deux, ils se regardèrent. Leur souffle était court. Ils avaient chaud. Ils étaient très proche.

He –Argh ! Tu me fais perdre tout contrôle ! râla-t-elle.

Ron –Et toi alors !

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, répondant à cette pulsion presque animale qui avait surgit dont ne sait où. Il lècha ses lèvres, demandant l'accès. Hermione accepta volontiers. Commenca alors un ballet de langue. Même là encore c'était une sorte de bataille, c'était savoir qui l'emporterait sur l'autre. Pendant que leurs langues menaient une lutte acharnée, les mains de Ron se mirent à suivre les courbes d'Hermione. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux roux. La main droite de Ron trouva son chemin et commenca à remonter sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme. Hermione gémit d'anticipation contre les lèvres de son partenaire, ce qui l'exita encore plus. Au moment où la main de Ron allait atteindre un de ses seins, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. (niark !)

Mrs Weasley –Hermione, tu pourrai me dire…

Sa voix mourrut lorsqu'elle contempla le spectacle offert sous ses yeux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux raidit en entendant la voix de la matriarche. Ron se tordit le cou pour affronter le regard de sa mère. Erreur fatale…

Mrs –RONALD WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !

Elle l'attrapa rapidement par l'oreille et le fit sortir de la pièce.

Mrs –JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LES BONNES MANIERES MOI ! cria-t-elle depuis le couloir.

Hermione retomba sur le lit en soupirant. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. « _Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?_» Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, repensant à celles de Ron, à sa douceur, à son goût.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Ginny pour faire son apparition dans la pièce.

Ginny –Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sa mère conduire son frère dans sa chambre en le tirant par l'oreille, l'air plus furibonde que jamais.


	5. Entrée en scène de nouveaux joueurs

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui oui ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Et cette histoire a enfin une suite ! On dit merci à Dinou pour me relancer à la moindre occasion ;) MERCI DINOU !

Sans plus attendre, le chap 5 :

**Chapitre 5 : Entrée en scène de nouveaux joueurs.**

Mrs –Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! On n'a jamais vu ça dans cette maison ! marmonna-t-elle en relachant son fils sans ménagement dans sa chambre.

Ron –On ne faisait rien de mal ! essaya-t-il.

Mrs –PAS UN MOT ! QUE JE NE T'ENTENDE PAS ! TU…Tu resteras ici… jusqu'à… dit-elle tremblante de rage.

Ron –Jusqu'à quoi ?

Mrs –JUSQU'A CE QUE TU REPRENNE TES ESPRITS NOM D'UNE GARGOUILLE !

Elle partit en claquant la porte. C'était plutôt à elle de reprendre ses esprits ! Lui allait parfaitement bien ! Cependant la porte émit un bruit de suscion qui indiqua au rouquin que sa mère venait de l'enfermer magiquement dans sa chambre et, malheureusement pour lui, sa baguette était restée dans le salon. Il se maudit intérieurement pour cette erreur. Il s'affala sur son lit, en soupirant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il l'avait embrassé ! Et chose plus incroyable encore ! Elle l'avait aussi embrassé ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Et puis quand il s'était retrouvé au-dessus d'elle… C'était comme si il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Comme s'il voyait pour la première fois ce qu'elle était devenue : une Femme. Elle était belle. Tout simplement belle, auréolé de ses cheveux bouclés, éparpillés sur le lit. Et ce regard ! Il pria Dieu qu'il ne se trompait pas dans son interprétation (Il était toujours nul quand il s'agissait d'interprêter..) mais il aurait pu juré qu'un feu y brûlait! Il passa ses mains sur son visage, pour essayer de chasser ce drôle de sentiment qui se réveillait en lui. Puis il se mit à les regarder. Ses mains. Elles étaient grandes. Si grandes. Il repensa alors au corps d'Hermione sous ses doigts. Aux frissons qu'il lui avait procuré et qu'il avait ressenti en même temps. Et puis quand elle avait gémit… Il aurait pu brûlé vif tellement il eut chaud à ce moment-là. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer sur ce qui aurait pu se produire si sa mère n'était pas intervenue quand il entendit quelque chose à la porte...

Entendant Mrs Weasley descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers, Hermione sauta du lit et se plaqua à terre. Mrs Weasley ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil et continua sa descente.

He –Elle est partie ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le bruit des marches et du parquet.

Ginny –Qui ça ? Ma mère ? Ouai. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie se relever et s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit.

He –Hein ? Euh…

Elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, les replacant derrière son oreille. Cherchant ses mots pour s'expliquer, Hermione repensa fatalement à la scène et rougit. D'un coup, elle secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose. Inspiration, expiration.

He –Disons que… hahem… Ta mère vient de nous surprendre, Ron et moi, en train de nous embrasser allongés sur le lit. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

Ginny –A ce point ? Enfin je veux dire… tenta-t-elle en voyant Hermione se retourner rapidement, interloquée. Je pensais pas que tu…que vous…enfin que surtout lui… qu'il… euh… qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains quoi…

Ginny ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle devait dire. Hermione la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle devait étudier sérieusement ses paroles.

He –Comment ça qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains ?

« _Oops ! J'en ai trop dit…Ron va me tuer…Quoique, si c'est pas lui ca sera elle. _» pensa notre rouquine en voyant la détermination d'Hermione à avoir la réponse à sa question.

Ginny –Je ne vais pas te faire l'injure d'un dessin ? Si ? finit-elle par dire.

Et revoilà une Hermione plongée au fin fond de ses pensées. Ginny ne préfèra même pas tenter d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la fille la plus intelligente de leur génération. (et oui pas moins ! lol) Lorsqu'elle voulut s'allonger sur le lit, elle s'arrêta un instant l'air contrarié, ce qui n'échappa à notre brunette.

Herm –Quoi ?

Ginny –Je ne vais plus pouvoir voir mon lit de la même manière maintenant que vous vous êtes fait des mamours dedans, toi et mon frère. Dit-elle en prenant un air faussement écoeuré.

Herm –Ginny ! lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine tête.

Ginny l'intercepta et le lui relança joyeusement devant l'air offensée affichée par son amie. Commença alors une bataille d'oreiller qui se solda par un match nul entre les deux protagonistes. Allongée toute les deux sur lit, elles reprenaient leur souffle.

Ginny –Je présume que c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Herm –Ouai. Mais ne m'en veux pas si je ne grille pas ma cartouche tout de suite. Fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Ginny rigola…

Plus dans la maison, Ron parlait à sa porte…

Ron –C'est fermé magiquement ! dit-il à l'intention de la personne se trouvant derrière la porte.

Aucune réponse. Intrigué, Ron se leva, alla à la porte et se répéta. Toujours rien. Alors il fit plus attention au bruit. Il colla pour cela son oreille contre la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment des coups mais plutôt des grattements… comme lorsqu'un chat fait ses griffes sur les pieds d'une chaise en bois… Minute ! retour en arrière…Un chat qui fait ses griffes ?

Ron –Putain de merde ! PATTENROND ! Fout le camp avant de ruiner ma porte !

Mais n'obéissant nullement à l'ordre du rouquin, le bruit de griffure s'intensifia.

Ron –Si jamais je mets la main sur toi…Rougnougnou ! grommela le jeune homme.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la porte bougea. Ron tourna alors la poignée doucement. La porte s'ouvrit !

Ron –Ben merde alors ! dit-il en regardant la porte maintenant ouverte la main toujours sur la poignée et ce satané chat. Toi, t'es vraiment un chat bizarre.

Pour toute réponse, Pattenrond entra dans la pièce et s'installa royalement au milieu de lit. Ron se gratta le haut du crâne en signe d'incompréhension. Bah pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heure ? Il était de nouveau libre et c'était ça l'essentiel. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et descendit quelques marches réfléchissant à la meilleure tactique à adopter. Devait-il allerchercher sa baguette en bas pour ne plus être pris au dépourvu par la puissance maternelle ou bien passer outre et aller trouver Hermione pour reprendre leur entretien là où il avait été interrompu ?Ben quoi ? Cétait frustrant tout de même ! Ron s'arrêta au premier palier pour éviter de se casser la gueule dans les escaliers à trop réfléchir et à ne pas faire attention aux marches. C'est ainsi qu'Harry trouva son ami.

Harry –Euh…Ron ? l'appela-t-il. Ta mère m'envoie te chercher. Vous allez avoir de la visite. Dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique.

« Un problème de résolu… …Comment ça de la visite ? » pensa notre rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron –Qui ?

Harry –J'en sais rien. Ta mère m'a dit de te chercher que tu viennes dire bonjour et que tu te tiennes à carreau. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il redescendit chercher les filles. Ron mit quelques temps à tilter puis à lui emboiter le pas. Il ne voulait pas revoir Hermione dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'ils parlent… ou bien autre chose mais pas comme ça. C'est donc en grommelant que Ron rejoignit Harry qui arrivait devant la chambre des filles. Il les trouva essouflées, le visage en feu et un peu échevelées. Voyant l'état du lit et des oreillers, il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la cause de leur état. Une fois les filles au courant, la petite troupe descendit le reste des marches et rejoignèrent le salon.

Ils y trouvèrent les parents Weasley en discution avec un couple : un grand métisse et une femme blonde aux yeux clairs. Et il y avait 2 adolescents de leur âge tranquillement assis dans le canapé : une fille et un garçon qui patientait. « _Il faut le reconnaître, ils sont plutôt beau _»pensa immédiatement Hermione en les voyant. Molly remarqua notre petit groupe et les interpella :

Molly –Ah vous voila ! Venez que je vous présente ! Bruno, Alice voici Harry et Hermione, des amis de Ron. Les enfants, je vous présente ma soeur Alice et son mari. Allons venez ! Ils ne vont pas vous manger !

Bruno –J'aurai du me douter que les bruns n'étaient pas à vous. Dit-il en rigolant, faisant un clin d'œil à nos deux ados. Enchanté de vous connaître.

Alice –Enchantée. Allons les enfants, on se lève et on dit bonjour !

Les enfants qui jusque là ignoraient totalement tout le monde, comme enfermés dans une boule, se réveillèrent et se lèverent d'un bond à la voix de leur mère. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Hermione et Harry. Des jumeaux. Le garçon resta coit devant nos deux compères mais la fille, elle, les salua de bon cœur et s'excusa de leur inattention.

La fille – Moi c'est Lucy. Et le bênet qui gobe les mouches et qui me sert de frangin, c'est Jean.

A l'évocation des mouches, le dit Jean ferma sa bouche et reprit un peu de dignité.

Jean –Hum… Salut. Dit-il en serrant la main d'Harry. …Et…litéralement enchanté. Dit-il en en faisant un baise-main à Hermione.

Celle-ci vira pivoine et Ron grogna. L'été venait de prendre une tournure bien différente de celle prévue. De la concurrence venait subitement d'apparaître, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Ron et de Ginny.


	6. Décision prise! On ne joue plus!

**Chapitre 6 : Décision prise ! On ne joue plus !**

« Littéralement enchanté » Je t'en foutrai moi de l'enchantement ! pensa immédiatement Ron. L'envie de prendre Hermione dans ses bras ou même simplement de lui prendre la main le traversa mais il se retient de tout contact en jetant un regard vers sa mère. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler dans quelle position elle les avait trouvé précédemment…

Alice –Donc comme je te le disais, il faudrai que tu les gardes quelques temps.

Molly –Bien sur ! Il n'y a pas de problème ! Comme Fred et Georges n'habitent plus là, leur chambre est libre. Harry dormira avec Ron. Comme ça, les enfants prendront la chambre. Ils peuvent rester autant de temps qu'il vous faudra.

Alice –Merci beaucoup ! dit-elle en étreignant sa sœur.

Bruno –Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne sont pas assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul, rajouta-t-il sous les regards pesants de ses enfants, mais nous préférons qu'ils soient avec quelqu'un. Au cas où…

Molly –Je comprends ! Je comprends ! Ne vous en faites pas !

Bruno –Bon et bien merci encore Molly ! Nous n'allons pas trainer.

Alice –Au revoir mes chéris. Fit-elle en enlaçant Lucy et Jean qui se laissèrent faire de bonne grâce. Soyez sage.

Lucy/Jean –Oui m'man.

Alice –Au revoir les enfants. Dit-elle à l'intention des quatres autres.

Tous –Au revoir madame.

Un clin d'œil du père et hop ! Ils transplanèrent tout deux.

Molly, se retournant –Avez-vous mangé les enfants ?

Jean –Oui ma tante.

Lucy –C'était pas trop mauvais pour une fois. Papa s'est surpassé.

Molly –Voyons Lucy ! fit la matriarche mais elle ne put cacher un sourire. Bon et bien vous pouvez y aller alors. Aller ! Zou !

Sans mot dire les adolescents montèrent et allèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux pour installer… les jumeaux.

He –Alors comme ça vous êtes cousins ?

Jean –Et oui. On dirait pas hein ?

Lucy –C'est parce qu'on est pas roux que cela t'étonne ?

He –Non. C'est juste que je l'ignorai.

Lucy –Quoi ?! Mon Ronninouchet chéri ne vous a pas parlé de moi ???

Ron –Oh pitié… supplia notre rouquin préféré en prenant sa tête dans sa main à l'entente de ce sobriquet. Harry, lui, éclata de rire avec Ginny.

Gi –Oh ! Il y avait longtemps que je n'avai pa entendu ça !! Hahaha !

Ron –Vois pas c'qu'il y a de drôle… bougonna-t-il.

He –Euh… Non. Répondit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lucy –Oh ! Je suis déçue mon Ronninouchet ! Comment as-tu pu omettre de leur parler de moi ? Ta si gentille cousine préférée ? Hum ? dit-elle d'un ton taquin en se rapprochant de lui à pattes de velours, sensuellement.

Ron –C'est juste que… J'y ai pas pensé… marmona-t-il en commençant à rougir.

Lucy –Comment ça pas pensé ? Moi, ton inouabliable complice ! dit-elle d'un air scandalisé.

Jean, Harry et Ginny ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée devant la tête de Ron et le jeu d'actrice de Lucy. Hermione, elle aussi, rigolait mais moins franchement. En effet, elle étudiait scrupuleusement l'attitude de la jeune femme. Belle, ça Hermione l'avait admis un peu plus tôt. Comment ne pas être belle quand on a la peau mate, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs bouclés ? De plus, elle voyait bien que Ron ne savait pas où se mettre. Il n'était pas à son aise sous les coups de provocation de sa cousine et il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtif comme incertain de ce qu'elle pourrait interprêter. Pourtant il n'y avait rien en apparence qui pourrait suggérer autre chose que de la taquinerie. Et pourtant. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette attitude si… familière n'était pas normale… Cette manière que Lucy avait de se coller à Ron tout en le taquinant de la sorte et sa réaction à lui… Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là qui sortait du champ de la fraternité… Quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle se jura de le découvrir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Ginny, Hermione savait déjà comment obtenir sa réponse.

La soirée se déroula finalement sans autres éclats. Trois heures plus tard, nos quatres compères décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur chambre et installées dans leur lit, Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à bavarder et finalement arriva ce qui devait arriver…

He –Action ou Vérité ?

Gi –Nous y voilà. Soupira-t-elle. Vu l'heure qu'il est, c'est Vérité que tu veux. Alors soite. Vérité.

He –Merci, dit-elle en pouffant. Que s'est-il passé entre Lucy et Ron ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Gi –Comment ça ?

He –J'ai remarqué qu'ils… qu'il y avait un lien particulier qui les unissait… Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient cousins.

Gi –C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ? Quand elle s'est jetée sur lui ?

He –Ginny…

Gi –Ben, franchement je vois pas. Elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle me demandait toujours de prendre soin de lui à chaque fois qu'elle repartait chez elle avec un air de tragédienne. (En y repensant, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une minute ou deux passèrent et elle reprit son sérieux) …Mais après… Je vois pas… C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt câline avec lui. Et il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

He –Tu m'étonnes ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un canon lui tombe dans les bras. Fit-elle boudeuse.

Gi –Hermione !

He –Ben quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est. Elle est belle cette fille. …Et sympa en plus.

Gi –Juste comme ça, dis moi. Tu n'aurais pas un peu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Ici même ? Dans mon propre lit ?

Hermione rougit. Malgré la pénombre, Ginny pouvait le voir et rit.

Gi –Je crois que non. Donc, si, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as peur de la concurrence que pourrait te faire Lucy, ce qui au passage me semble un peu gros, franchement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ron est raide dingue de toi depuis… pas mal de temps…

He –Raide dingue ? T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?

Gi –Mais dites moi, mamzelle, n'aurai-t-on pas confiance en son sex-appeal ?

He –Te moques pas ! (pause) C'est juste que…

Gi –Quoi ?

He –Je sais pas. Je préfère ne pas me faire de films. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste… Je sais pas moi… Satisfaire une envie. Et comme j'étais la seule fille disponible et que je l'avais, faut le dire, un peu aguiché…

Gi –Vraiment, tu es un cas quasi désespéré toi ! souffla Ginny de lassitude. En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise pour que ça rentre ? Il est fou amoureux de toi ! Et c'est pas prêt de changer !

He –Merci de ta confiance au sujet de mon… sex-appeal, comme tu dis, mais je…

Gi –Pas de mais ! Si tu es si incertaine, et ben drague le ! Continue à le chauffer et tu verras bien.

He –Ginny ! fit-elle scandalisée. Je ne veux pas de ça ! …Enfin pas uniquement de ça. Reprit-elle.

Gi –En clair ?

He –Je ne veux pas que ça. Je… Je suis une fille un peu trop romantique pour son propre bien.

Gi –Mais qui n'est pas romantique aujourd'hui ?? rigola-t-elle. En tout cas, si c'est Ron que tu veux vraiment, et la question ne se pose même pas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Séduit-le. Moi je te dis que c'est du tout cuit ma grande !

He –Ouai ouai… fit-elle, réfléchissant.

Gi –Pitié ! Promets moi de le faire !

He –Ok ! Ok ! Te fache pas !

Gi –Et puis de toute manière, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter...

He –Ah bon ?

Gi –Ben vi ! Mine de rien, c'est pas après Ron qu'elle en a. Mais Harry. Je l'ai bien vu.

He –Sans déc ?

Gi –Ouai ! Elle arrêtait pas de le regarder à la dérobée ! Mais on la fait pas à moi !

Hermione rigola. Ainsi ses impressions n'étaient pas fondées. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle décida néanmoins de se méfier. Cette Lucy cachait bien des choses et Hermione se promis de trouver ce que c'était. Elle se promis également, en suivant le souhait de Ginny, de tout faire pour attraper Ron dans ses filets. Après tout, cela pourrait être intéressant…

Pendant ce temps, chez les garçons, la discussion était tout aussi bien engagé.

H –Et bien ! Ca va faire de l'animation tout ça.

Ron –Franchement, elle aurait pu se retenir… grommela le rouquin.

H –Quoi donc ? Ah oui ! « Mon Ronninouchet chéri ! »

Ron –Arrete ça tout de suite ! C'est déjà suffisamment pénible comme ça pour que tu en rajoute une couche en plus…

H –OK ! OK ! Calme toi ! Je te taquinai c'est tout !

Ron –J'ai ma cousine pour ça…

H –Effectivement ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tu crois qu'il vont rester longtemps ?

Ron –J'espere que non ! Me regarde pas comme ca ! Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais…

H –Mais tu n'aime pas être mis en boite et qu'on tourne autour d'Hermione.

Ron –Voila ! Euh… Uniquement pour la premiere partie, hein ! se reprit-il.

H –Mais bien sur ! rigola-t-il.

Ron –Bon ! Si on dormait ?

H –Froussard !

Ron –Ca n'a rien avoir ! Allez ! Bonne nuit !

H –C'est ça ! Planque toi sous ta couette ! Mais ca ne fera pas disparaître ton « rival ». pouffa le survivant.

Ron –Bonne nuit j'ai dit !!

H –Ouai ouai ! C'est ca ! Allez, bonne nuit !

Et tandis que nos deux compères s'installaient dans leur lit, dans une autre chambre, une autre discussion battait son plein.

Lucy –Essuie-toi la bouche, il te reste un peu de bave là. Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Jean –C'est fini oui ! retorqua-t-il tout en passant sa manche sur ses lèvres ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de sa jumelle. Arrête je te dit !

Lucy –C'est trop fort ! hahaha ! Comment tu es facile à berner !!

Un coussin en pleine figure interrompit la jeune fille dans son rire.

Lucy –Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ça. C'est parti !

Jean –Raté !

S'en suivit une bonne petite bataille de polochon pour évacuer un trop plein d'énergie. C'est donc essouflés que les jumeaux reprirent leur conversation.

Jean –Je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Et toi ?

Lucy –C'est sûr ! J'ai l'impression que tu es tombé sur un Canon avec un grand « C » tellement tu as bavé aujourd'hui !

Jean –Lucy ! Sois sérieuse une minute !

Lucy –Je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Finit-elle par répondre.

Jean -Tu as pu revoir ton Ronninouchet comme ca reprit-il taquin.

Lucy –Oui. Mais il n'est plus vraiment un Ronninouchet. Il a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu plus…

Jean –Grand ?

Lucy –Homme ! Crétin !

Jean –Crétin aussi ?

Un coussin vola dans la piece.

Jean –Haha ! Raté ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie…

Lucy-…douteuse…

Jean -…je pense que tu devrais éviter de te comporter comme ça avec lui maintenant, car comme tu l'as si bien dit vous avez grandi. On ne pourra plus prendre ça pour un jeu d'enfant.

Lucy –Oui je sais. Mais j'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas m'en empecher.

Jean –Je sais… Tiens ! Pourquoi tu ne tenterai pas ta chance avec le brun là ! Harry !

Lucy –Ca n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée s'il n'y avait pas déjà Ginny sur le coup.

Jean –Ah oui ? C'est bête… (pause) Mais je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas la concurrence ? D'habitude, ça te stimule même !

Lucy –J'ai dit que Ginny était sur le coup pas qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Tu as raison ! Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Après tout, il est encore libre ce beau jeune homme… finit-elle le sourire en coin, savourant déjà la partie de « chasse » qu'elle s'apprêtait à commencer. Et tant qu'on y est, lance toi, toi aussi ! Je suis sêre qu'elle ne va pas te mordre.

Jean –Elle, je ne sais pas mais lui si !

Lucy –Lui ? Qui ?

Jean –Ne fais pas l'autruche ! Ron ! Qui d'autre !

Lucy –Ron ? Sans rire ? Lui ? Ce grand timide et maladroit ? Pfff arrête ! Il n'a jamais été capable de dire « Je t'aime » à quiconque ! Même pas à sa mère !

Jean –En es-tu si sûre ? Et puis il existe d'autre moyen de dire Je t'aime que les mots… Bref, crois ce que tu veux mais ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue !

Lucy –Ouai ouai… fit-elle déjà partie au fin fond de ses pensées à échaffauder des plans pour séduire un beau brun.

Jean –Bonne nuit frangine.

Lucy –Bonne nuit frangin.

Et voilà ! Oui je sais, c'estcourt et en plus il ne se passe rien de bien folichon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je promets que dans le prochain chapitre le titre de cette fic sera justifié Et oui ! Ce sera le retour de la salle de bain

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Bises

Nini.


End file.
